1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved window guard and, more particularly, to a novel safety window means for releaseably securing the guard to the frame defined in the window so that the guard may be detached therefrom in the event of an emergency.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been conventional practice to place an iron grill or grid network over the exterior of a window so as to prevent intruders from passing therethrough. Normally, a plurality of bars are arranged in rows and each of the bars are securely fastened to the window frame by the means of bolts, screws or other permanent fasteners.
Although these conventional window guards have operated for their intended purpose to prevent uninvited passage through the window, the bars present an obstruction in the event an emergency arises such as a fire. Persons within the building cannot escape through the window and fire fighters cannot enter the building through the windows having such bars. Some prior art fasteners have been employed for mounting the bars or guards onto the windows but these fasteners are unsuccessful in providing for a quick release. Such examples of prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,589,878; 1,507,478; and 377,624. These prior devices of the prior art either do not provide guards with a means for immediate release or, do not provide for any form of automatic dispersal of the parts after release so that a complete freedom of the guard and therefore removal from the window is produced.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel window guard having releaseable means so that the guard may be readily removed from the window in the event of an emergency.